


Young Alpha

by SugaKookie1997



Series: Teen Wolf Alpha Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Meg is 18 almost nineteen, Mentions of Death, My fave trope right there, Romance, Swearing, Violence, more tags to be added later as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookie1997/pseuds/SugaKookie1997
Summary: Meg Morgan just moved to Beacon Hills to kill the man that killed her mother, Deucalion.  But being a eighteen year old alpha is going to have its complications especially with local alpha Derek Hale.  Can Meg band together with Derek and the others to take down Deucalion?**Originally posted by me on Wattpad under the username Fanficsforyou1997, I even posted about this on the third book I have written for this series.  If you would like to be extra sure you can message me there, but this work is mine, I am not stealing it.





	Young Alpha

I sat in my car staring at Beacon Hills High School. It was the start of a new day in a new town, in a new state, at a new school. I felt the normal first day jitters in my stomach, but at the same time there were other things running through my mind that were making me even more anxious. I wasn't sure I could do this. This was stupid of me.   
  
But before I could change my mind to leave I remembered what my aunt told me. I heard her voice say that after all I had been through I could do this.  I was the strongest person that she knew and that I would do great.   
  
So I took in a deep breath and pushed myself out of the car. Kids looked at me as I made my way to the front door.  I was used to the stares, I was a new kid, and people were curious about me.

As I approached the front doors I heard the sound of another car coming, one that needed a lot of work done to it and turned to find a blue Jeep coming toward the school. There were two figures inside, one was human and one was like me.

A werewolf. 

I saw the werewolf look up and I knew he could sense me, all werewolves could sense one another. I ducked my head and headed inside the building. I tried to mask myself the best I could, I didn't need him or any of the others finding out about me just yet. I needed to lie low until I had a solid plan.  
  
My first two classes passed by slowly like I had expected them too, but the third period was where things got infinitely interesting. I walked into the class and there sat the boy from earlier with three other wolves. I mentally groaned and forced myself to go and sit down at an open desk next to a red headed girl.   
  
She looked over and smiled at me, "Hey."   
  
I gave her a smile back, "Hey." I faced forward and got out my things. I could feel the eyes of the wolves on me, and the girl next to me. I gripped the front edge of my desk hoping they'd stop looking at me.   
  
The teacher walked in and started talking, those eyes were still on me and as soon as the bell rang I was out of there and down the hall. One of them tried to follow me, but I wasn't sure which one it was.   
  
After school I grabbed my bags and books and bolted for the front door. I had to get home and change before I went to see the one person that could help me. Aunt Violet wasn't there when I got home, she was probably still at the hospital. I changed into a tank top and workout pants. They were easier to move in than jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
I was back in my car ten minutes later heading toward the vet's office.   
  
The little bell rang, I didn't sense any other werewolves, but I had a bad feeling like someone was coming. A bald man stepped out from the other room and froze when he saw me. "Can you help me?"   
  
"Do you have a pet that needs medical attention?" He wiped his hands on a cloth and stuck it in his pocket.   
  
"No, I need your help," I said calmly, my heart was pounding, something was coming and I couldn't risk being discovered.   
  
He shook his head, "If you need medical assistance then go to the hospital, they'll be able to help you better than I can."   
  
I let my eyes glow red, "No, I think you can help me."   
  
The vet didn't react to my glowing eyes and I knew I was in the right place, "Well I was wondering when you would show up Meg."   
  
"My mother told you," I wasn't surprised. Before she had died and her alpha status passed to me she told me that I needed to come here, that it was important I come to Beacon Hills. "She told me to come here before she died."   
  
"Why?"   
  
I clenched my fists, "She wanted me to destroy Deucalion. She wanted me to destroy my father--"   
  
The little bell on the door rang and I froze. There were two of them behind me, and if I turned my cover was blown. The vet noticed my unease, "Would the two of you give me a moment, I'm with a client?"   
  
"Deaton," that voice belonged to the boy from school, his name was Scott McCall, he was the one Deucalion was after.   
  
"Scott, Derek," Dr. Deaton said. Derek was an alpha, he was a Hale. "I'm with a client, please come back."   
  
"Deaton," this was Derek. He sounded like an alpha, commanding and strong. "Is everything okay?"   
  
"Everything is fine, come back in an hour." Deaton motioned me forward and I entered the back room and breathed for the first time since they had entered. I heard them talking.   
  
"Who is that?" Scott whispered to him. "Why wouldn't she turn around and face us?"   
  
"There's something off about her," Derek said. "She's not human." I closed my eyes. "What is she, Deaton?"   
  
Deaton was quiet for a moment and I knew I couldn't hide from them. I walked out of the back room and I saw Scott freeze. Derek looked at me with interest. He was good looking with his dark hair and bright, greenish colored eyes. He looked just like my mother had described him, and he seemed just as dangerous.   
  
"What are you?" Scott asked.   
  
I closed my eyes; I didn't want to do this. When I opened them again I knew they were red. Both Scott and Derek looked shocked. "I'm an alpha."   
  
Before I could react Derek had his hand around my neck, "You're with him aren't you? You're with Deucalion!"   
  
"No!" I choked out. "I came here to stop him and his little pack of alphas." Derek let me go and I rubbed my neck, "He killed my mom because she wouldn't join his little gang. Before she died she told me to destroy him and that is what I'm here to do."   
  
"You inherited your powers?" Scott asked.   
  
I nodded, "I'm an only child. My mom's sister isn't like us, and my mom's brother died years ago."   
  
"So you're going to help us with Deucalion?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, I'll help you with Deucalion. I want him out of the picture." I pushed Derek out of the way and headed toward Scott. "But don't expect me to join your little pack. I'm outta here the moment Deucalion is out of the way." I pushed open the door and headed to my car.   
  
Aunt Violet was home when I returned, "Hey how did your first day go?"   
  
"Not how I planned," I sat at the table and she pushed a plate of steak at me. "Scott and Derek now know about me. They caught me at that vet's office and I had no choice but to tell them what I was.  I wanted to give them time to get used to me before I spilled that I was a werewolf and an Alpha."   
  
"You'll need their help, be thankful." She sat down across from me and picked at the potatoes on my plate. "Your mother didn't want you to do this alone. And be thankful you have a Hale on your side. Talia Hale used to be your mother's best friend, trust Derek."   
  
"He tried to choke me," I deadpanned.   
  
She shrugged, "I didn't say it would be a good relationship just that the Hales and the Morgans have coexisted with one another for a while now. He'll be a good ally."   
  
"I'm not so sure," I picked at my food. "I need to do my homework and then I have to go to bed, we can discuss this more tomorrow." I pushed my plate toward her and walked up the stairs.   
  


Today was supposed to be better, but today was not better. The twins threatened me, Isaac hated me, and Scott's friends didn't trust me. After school I walked outside and saw a black Camaro sitting out front. The window rolled down and I saw Derek sitting there. "Get in."  
  
I shook my head, "No."   
  
He lowered his sunglasses, his eyes glowing red, "Get in the car, Meg."   
  
"The little Alpha trick won’t work on my Hale.  I’m not getting in the car with you. The last time we were together you tried to kill me."  I glared at him. "I'm not a threat Derek."   
  
"Just get in the Goddamn car, Meg."  I growled and stormed down to the car, he wouldn’t leave me alone until I did. "Thank you." He sped off and I sat in my seat quietly. I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Your mother was friends with my mother wasn't she?"   
  
"Yes," I said.   
  
His hands gripped the wheel tighter, "Why do I not know you then? I saw your mother hundreds of times, but I don't remember you."   
  
I rubbed my hands together, "She never wanted me around your family. She didn't want anyone to know I existed because she knew that if Deucalion knew about me he would come for me after he killed her. I lived with my aunt Violet for most of my life. She's human, my mom and uncle... they were the only ones who got the wolf gene."   
  
"So Deucalion doesn't know about you?" He glanced at me.   
  
"No, not unless the twins told him about me, which I'm sure they did." I drummed my fingers on my legs, "Where the hell are you taking me?"   
  
"Some place we can talk freely." He turned and in the distance I saw what looked like an abandoned factory. Somehow I knew that was where he was taking me. When we parked I jumped out and headed for the entrance.   
  
Derek caught up to me easily and led me to the top where a loft waited for us. He closed the sliding door and we were quiet for a moment. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
He sat down on a couch and folded his hands in front of him. "I want to know more about you. You show up into my town unannounced and claim you want to destroy Deucalion. You could see why I am a little curious."   
  
I stood in front of him. Aunt Vi said that I should trust him, that our families had been long since intertwined with one another, our mothers had been best friends once. "What more do I need to tell you, Derek? I came here to destroy Deucalion and his freaky little pack of alphas. I promised my mother I would.  I’ll leave as soon as he’s out of the way and you’ll never have to see me again. Simple."   
  
"It's more than that, there's something about you." He narrowed his eyes at me.   
  
I narrowed my eyes right back at him, "What about me? I'm an eighteen year old alpha, and I'm here to beat the man that killed my mother. There's nothing special about me."   
  
He stood and came to stand in front of me, "How do I know this isn't some ruse to get us to believe you are against Deucalion and then you go running back to him?"   
  
I growled, "Listen to my heart, I'm not lying."   
  
He sighed, "Fine, so you're telling the truth. Why did you not want us to know about you?"   
  
"Because I wanted to keep my anonymity and I wanted to make sure I could trust you. I'm coming into a new place where a wolf pack is established and I'm an alpha, I knew what you would think. I wanted to stay as far away from all of you as possible."   
  
He sat there for a moment and was quiet. "Did you plan on stopping Deucalion on your own?"   
  
I shook my head, "No, I came for Scott's help, but I wanted him to trust me first. That was shot to hell though."   
  
He watched me, "You went to see Deaton the other day, you needed to know if he knew about you and could help you."   
  
I nodded, "My mother told me to seek out Deaton, said he could help me. She said you could help me too. My aunt said the Hales and the Morgans have a long history with one another."   
  
"We do, and I'll help you, but if you double cross me...."   
  
"Yeah, yeah you'll kill me. I know the drill, Derek." I placed my hands on my hips. "And if you keep threatening me I'll leave and won't assist you whatsoever." My temper flared and my eyes turned red.   
  
"Things are about to get interesting around here."   
  
"Yeah, they are."


End file.
